


Before the Climb

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight





	Before the Climb

There had been a time when Speed had hit rock bottom. Darius knew this. He knew the many reasons for that downward spiral that often took people years to descend. For his lover, it had taken less than two years, almost the same amount of time it took him to rise to fame and success. That had been before they met, before Speed, who Darius preferred to call by his birth name, Greg, started to resume his climb back towards the top.

Currently, there was no climb for either of them. Racing season was over until February, and the two were enjoying a little down time. With Greg still in a dream, Darius took the time to think and to wonder.

What had Greg's life truly been like before he started racing, before that climb to the top? He knew how loving the Racer family had been and still was. Pancakes or French toast for breakfast on Sunday mornings, days spent at the track, had there truly been happiness in their lives? In his life? As a child, Greg had everything Darius did not: a mother and two brothers whom he adored and whom adored him. It was not say he did not have a mother or any other siblings. His mother had left him with his father when he was six weeks old, taking an older half-brother with her to New York City and eventually giving birth to a half-sister for him. Why she had left him behind, Darius did not know and could not understand. He only knew where she lived because of his dad and stepdad. They had encouraged him to find her, to ask her why she had left – her leaving had taken his father by surprise as well – but Darius had never approached her. Seeing she had married someone else and adored her oldest son and only daughter left Darius feeling nauseated.

However, it no longer mattered to him, not with Greg and his family in his life. His mother and his half-brother were before his climb out of the pits of despair and into something far greater and more meaningful than he could have ever imagined. For all of his wishing for his biological mother in his life, Darius discovered another who loved him as much as she loved her sons, a woman who, after many, many months, finally accepted his role in her son's life and accepted him for who and what he was.

That was before his climb, and now Darius possessed so much more worth fighting to keep. He smiled as he gazed at his sleeping companion then nestled under the blankets wit him. Today, they could rest for a little while longer. They could forget about their worries and their fears, and just enjoy the moment, each other, and the strange little family they had forged together. Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
